


Good, Bad, Happy End

by Korue



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, Multi, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:33:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9179767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: Война закончилась, а Уцуро – нет. Придётся Умибозу спасать мир.





	

– Паппи, пожалуйста, – Кагура молитвенно сложила руки, – мне нужно, чтобы ты кое-что для меня сделал.  
Умибозу приосанился. Раньше Кагура ни о чём его не просила, даже когда была совсем малышкой. Всё желаемое она выпрашивала у Коки и Камуи, но не у него – наверное, не воспринимала всерьёз. И раз она сейчас хотела о чём-то его попросить, значит, их отношения стали намного ближе, так ведь?  
– Конечно, – голос дрогнул, Умибозу замаскировал это кашлем. – Конечно, Кагура-чан, папочка всё сделает. Чего ты хочешь?  
– Я… – Кагура возвела глаза к потолку, словно надеялась увидеть там подсказку. – Мне нужно, чтобы ты проявил терпение и па… пацифизм.  
– А?  
Кагура помахала рукой.  
– Просто постарайся никого не убить.  
Это настораживало. Умибозу только сейчас пришло в голову, что, если бы речь шла о подарке, Кагура поговорила бы с ним лично, без толпы посторонних.  
Подозрительно щурясь, он оглядел людей, набившихся в его номер.  
Гинтоки примостился у окна и смотрел на улицу с таким интересом, словно там показывали финал Ван Парка. Рядом с ним замком Шинсенгуми самозабвенно сосал электронную сигарету. Посреди комнаты, скрестив руки на груди, стоял друг Гинтоки, который настолько любил парики, что даже взял имя «Зура». Светловолосый юнец из Шинсенгуми устроился у стены, нахально скалясь. У дверей стояли Муцу, сохранявшая равнодушный вид, и незнакомая Умибозу брюнетка, опустившая голову так низко, что длинные волосы полностью скрыли лицо.  
Зачем все эти выдающиеся бойцы собрались здесь сегодня? Не для того ли, чтобы удержать его от убийства... кого? Уж точно не дочери.  
– Кагура-чан, – проблеял Умибозу, шаря рукой по дивану в поисках зонта, – что случилось?  
Кагура с глубокомысленным видом покопалась в носу, вытащила палец и сосредоточенно его осмотрела. Умибозу сделал мысленную пометку серьёзно поговорить с Гинтоки о правильном воспитании маленьких девочек.  
– Ну, – задумчиво сказала Кагура, – это так сразу не объяснишь, да и непонятно, почему только я должна отдуваться.  
– Рожай уже, Чайна, – протянул сопляк из Шинсенгуми, – пока мы не умерли от старости.  
– Заткнись, садист-недоучка, ты меня с мысли сбиваешь.  
– А есть с чего сбивать?  
Умибозу понял, что всё понял. Эти двое ссорились так привычно и явно в удовольствие, прямо как он сам и Кока… Нет-нет-нет, что за глупости, они с Кокой – совсем другое дело! Умибозу внимательно оглядел белобрысого засранца. Значит, Кагуре нравятся задиры и плохиши? Нет, не может быть, всё дело в тлетворном влиянии телевидения, а Кагура, его нежная девочка, ещё слишком юна, чтобы разбираться в таких вещах.  
– Ой, Кагура, давай уже переходи к делу.  
– Не лезь, кучерявый! Это ты должен речь толкать, а не я.  
– Я не умею толкать речи. Зато Хиджиката-кун в этом профи.  
– Не впутывай меня.  
– Но ведь ты у нас великий мастер переговоров, Фоллоуката-кун. Давай, возьми на себя ответственность.  
Умибозу моргнул. Ответственность? Так речь шла не о мальчишке, а о его начальнике? Невозможно, он выглядел единственным приличным человеком из всей компании.  
– Лидер, – проникновенно сказал Зура, – позвольте мне всё объяснить Умибозу-доно. Самурай не должен взваливать такую ношу на плечи ребёнка.  
Так это был он? Умибозу почти не удивился: от человека, который наотрез отказывается сказать, где покупает парики, ничего хорошего не жди.  
– Даже не думай, Зура. Если отправить тебя на переговоры, нам всем конец. Даже у Садахару получится лучше. Да что там, даже из дерьмового сёгуна лучше переговорщик, чем из тебя.  
– Не говори при Нобунобу-доно о дерьме, это больная тема.  
– Кто нам нужен, так это Сакамото. Эй, госпожа заместитель, где твой босс?  
Муцу пожала плечами.  
– Сказал, что у него только одна жизнь.  
– Вот трус! А как же наша дружба?  
– Я всё сделаю, – вдруг сказала брюнетка. Она вела себя так тихо, что Умибозу про неё забыл. – Я всё объясню, это ведь касается меня напрямую.  
У Умибозу уже голова кругом шла. Неужели эта девушка и Кагура-чан?...  
– Нобутацу, тебе необязательно. Давай принесём в жертву садиста, всё равно его никому не жалко.  
– Эй, я пришёл сюда развлечься.  
– Вот и развлечёшься в садо-мазо стиле, как ты любишь.  
– Я садист, а не мазохист.  
Подлокотник сломался с таким громким треском, что все вздрогнули и заткнулись.  
– Это непроизвольно, – объяснил Умибозу, поглаживая зонт, – я ещё не привык к протезам. Кагура-чан, видишь, папе плохо, объясни ситуацию быстро и в двух словах.  
– Это невозможно! Даже, чтобы сказать «мы все умрём», нужно три слова.  
– Вы все умрёте, – пообещал Умибозу. – Хорошо, у тебя есть пять слов, пока у меня не случился сердечный приступ.  
Кагура растопырила пальцы, напряжённо хмурясь.  
– А предлоги считаются?  
– Ты с ума сошёл, лысый хрыч! – возмутился Гинтоки. – Даже АКБ-48 понадобилось три пресс-конференции, а ведь их ситуация гораздо проще, чем наша.  
Замком Шинсенгуми попытался затушить электронную сигарету о стену.  
– С меня хватит, я ухожу.  
– Трусливо сбегаешь с корабля?  
– Отвали, Йорозуя. Я сам не знаю, на кой сюда пришёл, у меня есть дела поважнее.  
Кагура посмотрела на него прохладно.  
– Даже не вздумай сбежать.  
Сейчас она была как никогда похожа на Коку. Умибозу ничуть не удивился, когда замком пробормотал что-то и послушно вернулся на своё место.  
– Да, не вздумай сбегать, – кивнула Муцу, – это представление нужно досмотреть до конца.  
– Я знаю! – оживился Зура. – Давайте зарисуем всё в картинках, тогда и слова не понадобятся.  
– Или отправим смс.  
– Это будет самое длинное смс в мире!  
– Пусть Чайна покажет пантомиму.  
– Я покажу пантомиму с твоим трупом, придурок.  
Умибозу слушал их краем уха. Первое потрясения прошло, и сейчас он уже мог мыслить здраво. Он ничего не имел против маленького Уми-куна или миленькой Коки-чан, но мечтал увидеть их значительно позже – лет через десять или двадцать. Но если уж всё так сложилось, он был готов поддержать свою дочь.  
Рассеянно поглаживая рукоять зонта, Умибозу прикинул план действий. Первым делом он убьёт Гинтоки, потом найдёт того мужика, который сбил Кагуру с пути, и оторвёт ему всё, что ниже пояса, а потом заберёт дочь с этой прогнившей Земли на тихую уединённую планету, чтобы там воспитать Уми-куна. А когда Уми-кун станет достаточно взрослым, а сам Умибозу – достаточно старым, чтобы не получить психологическую травму, вот тогда Кагура сможет выбрать мужчину себе по душе. Но не раньше.  
– Сдохни. И. Заткнись. Тупой. Садист. Ура, я уложилась в пять слов!  
– Сама. Тупая. И. Тоже. Сдохни.  
– Нужно. Всё. Записать. На. Табличках.  
– Что я только делаю тут с вами, идиотами?  
– Это. Восемь. Слов. Ты. Проиграл.  
– А у нас соревнование?!  
– Жаль. Я. Не. Взяла. Камеру.  
– И ты туда же?!  
– Я. Чувствую. Себя. Ужасно. Глупо.  
– Тогда зачем ты им подыгрываешь?!  
– Пять слов. Вот видишь, Хиджиката-кун, это просто.  
– Заткнись!  
Умибозу решил, что пора переходить к делу. Он и так уже всё понял, осталось только выяснить – кто умрёт сегодня.  
– Ладно, – начал он, – признавайтесь…  
Дверь в комнату открылась.  
– Мне надоело ждать в прихожей.  
– Смотрите-ка, пять слов. Он что, подслушивал?  
Муцу хмыкнула.  
– Разве бессмертные не должны отличаться терпением?  
– Терпение – добродетель, – Уцуро перевёл взгляд с неё на Умибозу. – А я злодей.  
Дуло зонта смотрело ему в лоб.  
– Умибозу-сан, – Уцуро ласково улыбнулся, – рад, что ты в добром здравии.  
– Не твоя заслуга, – прорычал Умибозу.  
– С этим не поспоришь, тем не менее я рад, что ты жив.  
Это был он, не подделка, не розыгрыш, Умибозу слишком хорошо запомнил его лицо, улыбку и голос, чтобы ошибиться. Даже ослепнув и оглохнув, он всё равно узнал бы Уцуро – по боли в отрубленной руке, по холодной испарине на висках, по враз пересохшему рту. Кто однажды встретился лицом к лицу со смертью, не спутает это чувство ни с чем другим.  
Гинтоки, Зура и та брюнетка уже стояли между ними, пытаясь оттащить Умибозу.  
– Успокойся! Хочешь начать новую войну?  
Умибозу сбросил руку Гинтоки и опустил зонт. Адреналин всё ещё бушевал в крови, будь у него настоящие пальцы, они бы сейчас тряслись.  
– Какого… – голос звучал хрипло, – какого дьявола здесь происходит?  
Уцуро только загадочно улыбался, остальные переминались с ноги на ногу и помалкивали.  
– Наконец-то получилось! – Кагура поочерёдно загнула пальцы и показала Умибозу сжатый кулак: – Он. Будет. Жить. С. Тобой.

Позднее, устроившись в мягком кресле салона первого класса, Умибозу попытался понять, как же всё так получилось. Те подлецы воспользовались его растерянностью, ещё и давили на совесть, уверяя, что судьба мира сейчас зависит только от него. А главную роль сыграла Кагура: когда Умибозу понял, что речь идёт не о браке по залёту, а всего лишь о спасении мира, то расслабился, потерял концентрацию от облегчения – тут-то его и взяли тёпленьким. У них всё было спланировано с самого начала: Умибозу глазом моргнуть не успел, как оказался в машине с мигалкой, которая на бешеной скорости везла его к ещё не отстроенному, но уже функционирующему Терминалу. Похоже, его мнение вообще не играло роли – всё давно было решено.  
Вот так он и согласился на самую безумную миссию в своей жизни. Бесплатно, между прочим.  
Он покосился на Уцуро, который сидел в соседнем кресле, подперев щёку ладонью, и смотрел в иллюминатор. Впервые они оказались так близко, не пытаясь убить друг друга. Это было… странно.  
– Ну, – грубовато сказал Умибозу, – мы уже в космосе и здесь нет доверчивых сопляков. Можешь всё рассказать.  
Уцуро приподнял брови словно бы в удивлении.  
– Я не такой наивный, как может показаться. Говори, что ты задумал.  
– Подозреваешь меня?  
– Как будто у меня нет повода.  
– Твоя недоверчивость обоснована, но, – Уцуро пожал плечами, – на этот раз никакого обмана.  
Умибозу только сильнее нахмурился, и он вздохнул с утомлённым видом.  
– Как ты знаешь, есть только два способа убить меня.  
– Было три, – перебил Умибозу, – но у меня не осталось кристаллов альтаны.  
Улыбка Уцуро стала шире.  
– В тот раз я не позволил убить себя, потому что хотел уничтожить Землю. Тебе не понять, каково это – иметь личные счёты к целой планете.  
Умибозу передёрнуло. Было от чего, ведь на расстоянии вытянутой руки от него сидел самый опасный психопат во Вселенной. «Ты единственный, кто сможет удержать его», так сказал Гинтоки, выпроваживая их с Земли. Он ошибался – Умибозу знал, что не сможет.  
– Но мой план провалился, – продолжал Уцуро без особой печали. – Я недооценил силу людей, которым нечего терять – тот опыт, из которого уже не извлечёшь пользы.  
Он вздохнул с преувеличенным сожалением. Всё в нём было фальшиво насквозь, словно он только изображал человека, но под красивой маской не скрывалось ничего, кроме пустоты.  
– Вряд ли мне удастся развязать новую вселенскую войну в ближайшую сотню лет, а значит, остаётся только один способ, – Уцуро повернулся к Умибозу. – Ты его знаешь.  
– И эти идиоты тебе поверили?  
– Они прониклись моим отчаянием и болью. – Уцуро сделал паузу. – Кроме того, я пригрозил взорвать Драконью Брешь под Терминалом и стереть Эдо с лица земли.  
– Так вот в чём причина.  
Уцуро повертел регуляторы на кресле, опуская его в положение для сна.  
– Мои ученики могут соображать очень быстро, если есть стимул, я даже немного горжусь ими.  
– Я-то тут при чём?  
– А тебе просто не повезло. – Уцуро достал из пассажирского набора маску для сна и с любопытством её разглядывал. – Почему здесь узор из утят?  
– Это пицерикусы, маскоты планеты Шава, космолиниям которой принадлежит корабль. Зубастые плотоядные твари два метра в холке. – Умибозу сдвинул шапку и потёр вспотевший лоб. – Не понимаю, эти идиоты совсем идиоты? Как можно поверить, что ты будешь двадцать лет сидеть на Ракуё, пока не умрёшь? А если тебе станет скучно, и ты захочешь вернуться?  
Уцуро приподнял маску и окинул его насмешливым взглядом.  
– А это уже твоя забота, Умибозу-сан.

Ракуё встретила их дождём. Обычная погода – лето и зима здесь отличались лишь тем, холодный идёт дождь или тёплый. Ноябрь был на исходе, поэтому ливень сопровождался порывами ветра.  
Уцуро вышел из здания космопорта, сделал несколько шагов, посмотрел по сторонам и наконец сказал:  
– Странное место.  
– Никто и не обещал тебе курорт, – пробормотал Умибозу, раскрывая зонт.  
Уцуро топнул с такой силой, что на пусть мокром и старом, но всё-таки асфальте отпечатался след.  
– Местная альтана, я её не чувствую. Для меня эта планета всё равно что мертва, и я для неё – один из многих.  
– Добро пожаловать в реальный мир, – буркнул Умибозу. – Идём.  
Предлагать Уцуро зонт он не стал.  
Возвращаться в дом, где его больше никто не ждал, было неприятно. После того, как Кагура улетела на Землю, Умибозу бывал здесь два-три раза и не мог отделаться от мысли, что этот дом – тесный, тёмный, бедно обставленный – превратился в склеп, в могилу для воспоминаний о прежней жизни. Не хотелось признавать, но Умибозу был почти рад, что возвращается сюда не один.  
– Это твоё жильё? – спросил Уцуро, морща нос. – Возможно, мне лучше остановиться в гостинице.  
А может, и не рад.  
– Я должен присматривать за тобой, – недовольно сказал Умибозу, пригибаясь под свисающей с потолка паутиной, – поэтому ты будешь жить здесь.  
Он прошёл в комнату и щёлкнул выключателем: желтоватый свет безжалостно осветил покрытый толстым слоем пыли пол, грязные окна, застеленный старой скатертью диван. Зелёная крыса с костяным гребнем вдоль хребта испуганно запищала и метнулась куда-то под стол.  
– Потрясающе, – прокомментировал Уцуро.  
Он стоял посреди комнаты, оглядываясь с равнодушным презрением, и по контрасту с ним обстановка старого дома казалась ещё более убогой. Умибозу скинул рюкзак на пол, прошёл через комнату, оставляя следы на пыльном полу, и с некоторым усилием открыл покосившуюся дверь.  
Спальня выглядела чуть получше, в основном, за счёт отсутствия мебели. Раньше здесь стояла кровать, но после смерти Коки Умибозу её выкинул. Память услужливо нарисовала яркую картинку поверх пыльной реальности: солнце светит сквозь занавешенные окна, по полу разбросаны игрушки, и Кока сидит на кровати, укачивая спящую Кагуру, а Камуи посапывает у неё под боком.  
– Это моя комната? – спросил Уцуро над ухом.  
Он подошёл беззвучно, и Умибозу, грубо выдернутый из воспоминаний, среагировал инстинктивно – ударил локтем и моментально развернулся, вскидывая зонт.  
От удара Уцуро уклонился, на зонт посмотрел с интересом.  
– Будем драться вот так сразу? В доме?  
Он выглядел скучающим, но левая рука уже лежала на ножнах меча. Умибозу сморгнул слёзы и опустил зонт.  
– Мы не будем драться, ни сейчас, ни потом. И это – моя комната, а ты спишь на диване.  
– Вместе с крысами?  
Умибозу прислонил зонт к стене, снял плащ и засучил рукава.  
– Скоро здесь не будет ни крыс, ни пыли. Время уборки.

Разумеется, убирал он в одиночку – Уцуро вышел на задний двор и оставался там всё то время, что Умибозу таскал воду, передвигал мебель и вытряхивал матрасы. После нескольких часов каторжной работы, когда ни в одном углу не осталось пыли и паутины, стёкла, лампы и все поверхности были вымыты до блеска, а над диваном больше не появлялось серое облако, дом стал выглядеть почти сносно. Вытерев трудовой пот со лба, Умибозу отправился на задний двор.  
Раньше здесь был разбит небольшой огород, и росло несколько фруктовых деревьев. Почву Ракуё никто бы не назвал плодородной, но Коке каждый сезон удавалось собрать неплохой урожай. Когда она заболела, Камуи и Кагура пытались поддерживать огород, но получалось у них неважно, а сейчас задний двор и вовсе представлял собой печальное зрелище: грядки поросли сорняками, деревья засохли. Умибозу остановился на пороге, стараясь не смотреть по сторонам – всё здесь напоминало о том, как много он потерял.  
– Я закончил, – сказал он отрывисто. – Если хочешь есть, придётся обойтись бутербродами, потому что печка не работает.  
Уцуро обернулся.  
– В прошлый раз я не обратил вынимания, потому что всё равно собирался возвращаться на Землю, но я действительно не ощущаю движение альтаны, даже напрягая все органы чувств.  
– Это тяжело? – вырвалось у Умибозу. Он не хотел ничего спрашивать, не хотел знать, каково приходилось Коке, но не мог удержаться.  
– Всё равно, что не чувствовать, как дышишь. – Уцуро обвёл взглядом мёртвый сад. – Ты вдыхаешь и выдыхаешь, твои лёгкие сокращаются, но воздух в них не поступает – как будто умираешь каждую минуту… Ужин, говоришь? Отлично, я проголодался.  
Он улыбнулся и прошёл мимо, задев Умибозу плечом.  
Пока они поглощали скудный ужин, Уцуро молчал, полностью уйдя в себя. Оживился он только, когда Умибозу убрал со стола и включил телевизор.  
– Здесь ловит земные каналы?  
– Здесь пока ничего не ловит, – пробормотал Умибозу, переключая кнопки на пульте.  
Он перебрал все каналы, но не увидел ничего, кроме серой ряби помех. Пришлось лезть на крышу проверять антенну.  
– Крикнешь, если заработает, – сказал он Уцуро.  
Тот удивлённо приподнял брови, но возражать не стал.  
Антенна оказалась повалена, Умибозу потратил полчаса, чтобы снова установить её, пока Уцуро не крикнул, что появилось изображение.  
Настроить удалось только один канал – местные новости и передачи. Уцуро с каменным лицом выслушал сообщение милой трёхглазой ведущей о том, что зима в этом году будет тёплой и дождливой, но воспрял духом на новостях спорта.  
– На этой планете играют в бейсбол?  
– Это же земной спорт.  
– Неужели команда Ракуё не участвует в турнире Четырёх галактик?  
– Не знал, что есть такой.  
– Это главное бейсбольное событие года, не считая Чемпионата Вселенной, конечно. В нём участвуют тысячи команд из разных уголков космоса.  
– Ты меня разыгрываешь.  
– К сожалению, команда Ракуё не прошла отборочные, и наш канал не будет освещать турнир Четырёх галактик, – со скорбным видом сообщила ведущая. – Что ж, повезёт в следующем году.  
Уцуро взял пульт и выключил телевизор.  
– У тебя точно больше не осталось кристаллов альтаны?  
– Насколько же ты любишь бейсбол?!

Наутро Уцуро пропал.  
Его не было в доме и на заднем дворе, а диван оказался аккуратно собран, как будто Умибозу с самого начала приехал сюда один. Он выскочил на улицу в одних трусах и остановился на пороге, прикидывая, что делать. Бежать в космопорт, скорее всего, было поздно: рейсы на Землю ходили редко, но Уцуро мог сесть на любой, с него бы сталось даже угнать корабль. Разумнее было не гоняться за ним, а поскорее предупредить Гинтоки.  
Умибозу уже собирался вернуться в дом, чтобы одеться, когда в начале улицы появилась странная процессия. Несколько парней – по кожанкам и ирокезам он признал в них местную гопоту – шагали друг за другом с картонными коробками в руках, а следом за ними с непринуждённым видом шёл Уцуро.  
– Доброе утро! – крикнул он издалека.  
Умибозу только в затылке почесал.  
Гопники подошли ближе, и теперь стало видно, что несут они коробки из магазина: Умибозу заметил лэйблы BL, Varenje и Рineapple.  
– Извини, что ушёл, не предупредив, – легкомысленно сказал Уцуро. – Симпатичные кролики. Или это зайцы?  
Умибозу прикрылся зонтом.  
– Какого дьявола происходит?  
Уцуро довольно улыбнулся, у него явно было хорошее настроение.  
– Я решил немного украсить наш быт, купил всякую мелочь.  
Мимо них двоё гопников, пыхтя от натуги, протащили огромную коробку, как успел заметить Умибозу – с газовой плитой.  
– Мелочь?  
Уцуро пожал плечами, а к дому уже подъезжал пикап. Из окна высунулся ещё один ирокез.  
– Аники, куда сгружаем?  
– Прямо здесь, – приказал Уцуро, – и сразу заносите в дом.  
– Аники? – повторил Умибозу, наблюдая за тем, как гопники вытаскивают из пикапа диван.  
– Они хотели называть меня сэнсэем, но я воспротивился.  
Из дома послышался громкий звук, как от падения чего-то тяжелого, и тут же вопль.  
– Ай! Берма, ты уронил плиту прямо мне на ноги.  
– Я не хотел, Энра, прости, пожалуйста.  
«Прости, пожалуйста» – до сих пор Умибозу был уверен, что в словаре этих парней таких слов нет.  
Уцуро благожелательно улыбнулся:  
– Я умею находить подход к молодёжи.  
– Не сомневаюсь, – пробормотал Умибозу, подтянул семейники с кроликами и поспешил в дом – проверить, не разнесла ли молодёжь там всё по кирпичику.

«Дорогая Кагура-чан, как у тебя дела? Надеюсь, всё хорошо. Ты, наверное, волнуешься за меня и мою жизнь под одной крышей с самым опасным существом во Вселенной. Что же тебе сказать… Ты ведь слышала про Рай и Ад? Рай – это место, куда попадают хорошие люди, они проводят вечность в покое и счастье, уверен, твоя мама сейчас именно там. А есть Ад…».  
Умибозу оторвался от письма и недовольно крикнул:  
– Сделай потише!  
Уцуро то ли не услышал, то ли намеренно проигнорировал.  
Когда он купил телевизор и приставку для цифрового ТВ, Умибозу обрадовался, но очень скоро телевизор стал из полезного устройства пыточным приспособлением. Уцуро смотрел только бейсбольный канал, транслирующий соревнования. Отборочные уже закончились и начались первые матчи турнира Четырёх галактик – не то чтобы Умибозу хотел это знать, но деваться было некуда. Сначала он смотрел матчи вместе с Уцуро, потом ему надоело, потом у них случилась небольшая стычка за пульт. Потом гопники вставили выбитые окна и двери, и пытка бейсболом продолжилась. Все дни Уцуро проводил на диване перед телевизором и отвлекался, только чтобы поесть, а во время особо напряжённых матчей он и ел прямо на диване. Настолько чем-то заинтересованным Умибозу видел его во второй раз – первый был во время их поединка.  
«Гинтоки может не волноваться, ведь пока турнир идёт, самое опасное существо во Вселенной безобиднее ягнёнка. Но…»  
В стену что-то ударило.  
– Умибозу! – крикнул Уцуро. – У меня кончились чипсы!  
«Дорогая Кагура-чан, кажется, я в Аду».

Ответ пришёл через несколько дней, причём письма прислали им обоим. Перекинув Уцуро конверт и положив на стол газеты, Умибозу поспешно разорвал бумагу, чтобы прочесть ответ дочери.  
«Паппи, не волнуйся, у нас тут всё хорошо и становится только лучше, пока два самых доставучих старика во Вселенной полностью обезврежены.  
Конечно, я знаю, что такое Рай – некоторые идиоты вокруг меня уже наслаждаются райской жизнью. Ну знаешь, той, где летают лепестки сакуры и жирные купидоны. Сестрица говорит, что это из-за войны – люди осознали, насколько хрупка жизнь, и стремятся поскорее обзавестись потомством. Не знаю, стоит ли доверять её мнению, раз уж она решила обзавестись гориллятами.  
Гин-чан пустился во все тяжкие. Я всегда считала, что он задаёт слишком высокую планку, но с тех пор как Кецуно Ана снова сошлась со своим бывшим, его планка упала ниже нижнего. Даже Садист позволил себя захомутать – я всегда знала, что в душе он мазохист. Садахару где-то пропадает, а старуха снизу изо всех сил строит глазки Джирочо. Судя по всему, весной нас ждёт прорва свадеб по залёту.  
Все вокруг ходят, держась за ручки, это довольно противно, когда идёшь одна. Поэтому я держусь за ручки с Тоши, раньше он вырывался, но сейчас уже привык.  
PS: Насчёт твоих стариковских жалоб – по описанию похоже не на Ад, а на медовый месяц.  
PPS: Тоши говорит, что медовый месяц – и есть Ад. Ничего-то он не понимает в жизни.  
Всего тебе хорошего, Кагура».  
– Кто такой Тоши? – спросил Умибозу.  
Уцуро скомкал своё письмо и раздражённо бросил на стол.  
– Лучше скажи, кто такой Окита Сого.  
Увидеть у него искренние эмоции было такой редкостью, что Умибозу не удержался. Он подобрал письмо, разгладил смятую бумагу и прочитал:  
«Уцуро-доно! Не спрашиваю, как ваши дела, потому что мне это глубоко безразлично. Пишу лишь в память о нашем покойном сэнсэе, к которому вы имеете некоторое отношение, и чтобы вас позлить (лол). Рад сообщить, что, несмотря на ваши старания, Эдо процветает. Город постепенно отстраивается, население не только не исчезло, но, если наша с Икумацу-сан свадьба состоится, то скоро начнёт увеличиваться.  
Думаю, вам неприятно будет узнать, что у Нобумэ-доно тоже всё хорошо. Её союз с Окитой Сого был неожиданным, но я верю, что эти молодые сердца будут счастливы вместе. Онако же, меня беспокоит Гинтоки – когда столь достойный самурай увлекается сомнительными практиками, это всегда печально. Рада случившемуся только Сарутоби-доно. Уверен, что Шоё-сэнсэй смог бы повлиять на Гинтоки, но вы, к счастью, не он.  
Сакамото никогда не был вашим учеником, но я всё равно про него расскажу (лол, лол). Сейчас он передал управление Каентай Муцу-доно, а сам полностью посвятил себя новой профессии. Из него получился превосходный советник сёгуна, под его чутким руководством Нобунобу-доно станет достойным правителем страны. Сайто-доно и Элизабет…»  
Умибозу бегло просмотрел страницу до конца, то и дело натыкаясь на новые незнакомые имена, потом взял вторую страницу.  
– Ближе к концу, – подсказал Уцуро.  
Умибозу посмотрел на последний абзац письма:  
«Про Такасуги пишу в конце, потому что его состояние меня действительно беспокоит. Боюсь, что по вашей вине его психика была травмирована слишком сильно. Не прошу повлиять на него, ведь вряд ли в мире найдётся кто-то, кого он ненавидит сильнее, но Оборо-доно мог бы к вам прислушаться… если бы от него хоть что-то зависело (лол).  
PS: Куроконо передаёт привет. Вы же помните Куроконо?  
PPS: Вот и я не помню. Оо  
Не ваш ученик, Кацура Котаро».  
– Что это значит? – спросил Умибозу.  
Уцуро пожал плечами.  
– Мне всё равно.  
Умибозу собрал газеты и счета, чтобы выкинуть, как обычно, но, когда он поднял стопку, из неё на стол вывалился ещё один конверт. Умибозу распечатал его и прочёл вслух:  
– «Уцуро! Нет времени объяснять, просто пришли своей крови.  
PS: А потом можешь сдохнуть.  
Такасуги».  
Уцуро расплылся в зловещей улыбке.  
– Отлично, – протянул он. – У тебя есть подходящая ёмкость?  
– Собираешься послать ему кровь? А говорил, что тебе всё равно.  
– Это не для Такасуги, а для Оборо.  
– Тот эмо-парень? Разве он не умер?  
Умибозу ничего не понимал.

Турниру полагалось длиться месяц, но мучения Умибозу закончились на второй неделе: японская команда выбыла, и Уцуро тут же потерял интерес к бейсболу. Кто бы мог подумать, что он такой патриот.  
Как ни странно, после этого стало сложнее. Если раньше большую часть времени Уцуро проводил у телевизора, то теперь он начал слоняться по дому, и встретить его можно было то в кладовке, где он разбирал старые книги и подшивки журналов, то на кухне, где и одному места не хватало, то…  
Умибозу выполз из спальни, почёсываясь и отчаянно зевая: он не мог толком проснуться, пока не позавтракает. Почти на ощупь добрался до ванной, отодвинул дверь и остановился, когда лицо обдало влажным паром.  
Уцуро стоял под душем, упираясь ладонями в стену и склонив голову. Длинные волосы струились по спине и плечам, вода стекала с них, расчерчивая кожу блестящими полосами.  
Умибозу моргнул, чувствуя, как стремительно отступает дремота.  
– Доброе утро, Умибозу-сан, – подчёркнуто вежливо сказал Уцуро. – Симпатичные цветочки. Или это зонтики?  
Умибозу выскочил из ванной, хлопнув дверью, и остановился, отдуваясь. Глупо, почему он стеснялся своих трусов? Они у него хотя бы были.  
Жить с кем-то после стольких лет одиночества оказалось… странно. Готовить на двоих, предупреждать, когда уходишь, стучать, прежде чем зайти в ванную – Умибозу отвык от такого. Он уже привык жить один и не хотел ничего менять. Иногда находились смелые женщины, делавшие ему недвусмысленные предложения, но он отказывал всем – ему хватало воспоминаний о Коке и одной руки.  
Дом стал мемориалом, который он собственноручно возвёл над могилой своей семьи, никому, кроме него, тут не было места. И теперь, когда здесь поселился чужак, Умибозу было совестно – перед Кокой и перед своими драгоценными воспоминаниями.  
Он переставил кастрюлю с плиты на стол. Посмотрел на две тарелки и два набора палочек для еды, почесал в затылке и поплёлся в комнату.  
– Завтрак…  
Уцуро тренировался. Когда Умибозу вошёл, он как раз отрабатывал «разрубание рассвета», и из одежды на нём были только пижамные штаны, сползшие так низко, что стали видны ямочки на пояснице. Следовало отвернуться и уйти или сказать, что хотел, а потом уйти, но Умибозу почему-то стоял и смотрел.  
Кожа у Уцуро была светлая, хотя и не такая белая, как у ято, зато по-ятовски гладкая – ни шрамов, ни родинок, ни прыщиков. На ней даже не осталось следа от резинки трусов – регенерация восстанавливала любой дефект… Или же он просто не надевал трусы, когда спал. Умибозу потряс головой, ошеломлённый собственными мыслями.  
Уцуро поднял меч над головой, и на его спине вздулись мышцы: крылья, трапеции, дельты – всё, как положено. Хоть рисуй с него анатомический атлас, настолько идеально он был сложён. Умибозу знал это точно, помнил ещё с тех пор, как у него на глазах из ниоткуда появлялись кости, обрастая мясом, сосудами и кожей.  
Лезвие меча со свистом вспороло воздух, Уцуро обернулся, небрежно отбросив волосы за спину.  
– Ты что-то хотел?  
– Жрать иди, – буркнул Умибозу и вернулся на кухню.  
Совесть его больше не мучила, ведь он привёл в дом не любовника, не друга и не соседа по комнате. Он добровольно превратил свой дом в тюрьму и стал тюремщиком для единственного заключённого, чтобы защитить Землю, планету, где жила Кагура, защитить мирную жизнь дочери. Кока бы это одобрила. 

Торчать дома было скучно, и Умибозу с утра уходил тренироваться в горы, возвращаясь только к ужину. Чем в это время занимался Уцуро, он не знал и не хотел знать. Обычно, возвращаясь, он заставал его либо на диване с ноутбуком, либо на заднем дворе с какой-нибудь книгой. Умибозу готовил, звал его ужинать, и они молча ели на кухне, думая каждый о своём – не друзья и не враги, просто тюремщик и заключённый. Умибозу это вполне устраивало, и вечера проходили мирно… если только Уцуро не взбредало в голову поболтать.  
– Что твоя жена делала, чтобы умереть побыстрее?  
Умибозу перестал жевать.  
– В смысле?  
Уцуро помахал палочками.  
– Двадцать лет – слишком короткий срок, её альтана не могла иссякнуть за это время. Если только ей не приходилось регенерировать. Вы практиковали особенно жёсткий секс?  
– Ничего подобного!  
Уцуро ждал ответа. Под его взглядом Умибозу прожевал рис, запил водой, потом нехотя сказал:  
– Она родила двоих детей, возможно, в этом причина. Только сомневаюсь, что этот способ тебе подойдёт.  
Уцуро впал в глубокую задумчивость до конца вечера.  
Ночью Умибозу приснилась Кока. Это был сон-воспоминание о тех днях, когда они только прилетели на Ракуё и обживали новый дом. Спальню, сейчас пустую и тёмную, наполнял свет, Кока сидела на кровати, улыбалась уголками губ, и так смотрела из-под ресниц, что и мёртвый бы не устоял.  
Умибозу сел рядом с ней, поцеловал в щёку, в шею, запустил руку, ещё настоящую, собственную руку в густые шелковистые волосы… сжал их в кулаке и с силой приложил головой о пол – не Коку, конечно, а Уцуро.  
Перекатился, подмяв его под себя, навалился сверху, удерживая своим весом, но Уцуро и не пытался освободиться – спокойно лежал под ним, обнажённый, и улыбался одними уголками губ. Его глаза матово блестели в темноте, волосы змеились по подушке, и улыбка была змеиной, вызывающей – ни один мужчина не мог игнорировать такой вызов. Зарычав, Умибозу впился в его губы, укусил за нижнюю, сомкнул челюсти, не успокоившись, пока не почувствовал солёный привкус, сдавил пальцами горло, не давая отвернуться.  
И проснулся.  
Уцуро лежал под ним, одетый в безрукавку и штаны, и это было единственное отличие от сна. Всё остальное: смятый футон, привкус крови во рту и болезненное возбуждение – оказалось настоящим.  
– И всё-таки выдержать постельные игры ято без регенерации невозможно, – насмешливо сказал Уцуро.  
Кровоподтёки тёмными пятнами расцветали на его шее и тут же бледнели, бесследно исчезая.  
Умибозу потряс головой, потёр лицо, силясь прийти в себя.  
– Что… что ты здесь делаешь?  
– Ты разговаривал во сне, я подошёл – хотел тебя разбудить, и тут, – Уцуро пожал плечами, – ты меня схватил.  
– Сам виноват, – буркнул Умибозу и сполз с него на пол. – Как будто не знаешь, что инстинкты бойца…  
Уцуро приподнялся на локтях, разглядывая его с издевательской усмешкой.  
– Ты пытаешься трахнуть всех своих противников?  
Кровь прилила к лицу, и Умибозу искренне понадеялся, что Уцуро видит в темноте хуже ято.  
– Заткнись. Мне снилось… не важно. Проваливай.  
– И не подумаю. – Уцуро снова повалился на подушку. – Лучше останусь спать на футоне, который ты нагрел своим… ммм, телом.  
Следовало бы выпинать ублюдка, но Умибозу сейчас не хотелось дотрагиваться до него без необходимости, и, судя по насмешливой ухмылке, Уцуро это прекрасно понимал.  
– Ну и оставайся, – буркнул Умибозу, вытащил из-под него подушку и ушёл спать на диван.  
Мягкий диван с ортопедическим матрасом оказался значительно удобнее футона на жёстком полу, но Умибозу всё равно ещё долго не мог уснуть, ворочаясь с бока на бок. Было ужасно стыдно перед Кокой. Если она действительно присматривала за ним с небес… то после смерти его ждёт суровая взбучка.  
Немного полежав без сна, Умибозу решил, что стыдиться ему нечего. Всё случившееся было не более чем играми подсознания. Его тело возбудилось из-за снов о Коке, а инстинкты уже отреагировали на приближение опасности, вот это и выродилось в такой извращённый кошмар. Если кто и был виноват, то Уцуро, вломившийся в чужой сон без разрешения.  
Член недвусмысленно дёрнулся. Умибозу выругался и ударил кулаком по матрасу.

– Что случилось с диваном?  
Уцуро выглядел до отвращения хорошо.  
– Сломался.  
– Что же ты с ним делал такое? – Уцуро округлил глаза. – Неужели…  
– Я просто ворочаюсь во сне, а диван оказался слишком хлипким. Куплю новый, покрепче.  
– Можно попросить, чтобы обменяли бесплатно. Мебель не должна разваливаться только от того, что на ней провёл ночь неудовлетворённый мужчина.  
Умибозу с остервенением вгрызся в лепёшку.  
– Делай что хочешь, – заявил он, жуя. – Тебе спать на диване, а не мне.  
Уцуро даже бровью не повёл.  
– Я намерен и дальше ночевать в спальне.  
– Что значит «намерен»?!  
– Не люблю спать в проходной комнате.  
– Да кто тебя спрашивать будет?! В спальне сплю я, и точка.  
– Стесняешься, что тебя застанут за…  
Умибозу метнул в него палочки, Уцуро уклонился и встал из-за стола.  
– Позвоню в магазин. Нужно решить вопрос сегодня, иначе тебе придётся спать на полу.  
– Да какого чёрта?!  
Диван действительно обменяли без вопросов и успели привезти новый дотемна, так что без постели Умибозу не остался.  
Пришлось смириться с оккупацией спальни. Выставлять Уцуро силой было рискованно – ветхий дом мог и не пережить новый ремонт, а таких денег, чтобы жить в гостинице, у Умибозу никогда не водилось.  
К тому же диван был очень удобный.

Несколько дней прошли спокойно, а потом случилось непредвиденное.  
Как обычно с утра направляясь в горы, Умибозу увидел заходящий на посадку корабль Ренхо и решил заглянуть в космопорт – расспросить экипаж про своего старого приятеля, генерала Эрена.  
Корабль оказался флагманским – Эрен сделал остановку на Ракуё, чтобы заправиться. В итоге, Умибозу весь день веселился с ним и его сногсшибательной подружкой Фумико и вернулся домой уже глубоко заполночь.  
Умибозу брёл по тёмным пустым улицам, покачиваясь и спотыкаясь – то количество выпивки, что бултыхалось в его желудке, могло опьянить даже ято. Иногда он останавливался, держась за стену, запрокидывал голову и смотрел на звёзды, а те качались и подмигивали. Было хорошо.  
Кое-как Умибозу добрался до дома, пробормотал «я вернулся», стянул сапоги, наступая носками на пятки, уронил зонт и потащился в спальню, на ходу скидывая шапку и плащ. Зажмурившись, добрался до футона и только тут обнаружил, что в спальне кто-то есть.  
Умибозу сел на пятки, ошеломлённо моргая. Он забыл не только о том, что поменялся спальными местами с Уцуро – он вообще забыл об Уцуро, настолько был пьян.  
Был – потому что сейчас он стал трезвым, как стёклышко.  
Уцуро спал на спине, повернув голову набок. Одеяло сбилось у него на бёдрах, и Умибозу мог видеть широкие пластины грудных мышц, бледные овальные соски, плоский живот, мягкую ямку пупка и уходящую от него вниз, под одеяло, полоску светлых волос. Он даже мог увидеть часть бедра – проклятое одеяло ничего не скрывало.  
«Не смотри, – скомандовал внутренний голос. – Сейчас же беги отсюда, глупец!» Видимо, это был глас рассудка, но кровь шумела в ушах так громко, что Умибозу его не услышал.  
Уцуро дышал тихо и лежал так неподвижно, что мог показаться мёртвым. Разметавшиеся по подушке волосы в полумраке казались тёмными, сомкнутые ресницы выглядели невероятно длинными, приоткрытые губы влажно блестели. «Интересный оптический эффект», рассеянно подумал Умибозу, сам не замечая, что наклоняется ниже.  
– Надоело, – вдруг сказал Уцуро и открыл глаза.  
Умибозу так и замер в нелепой позе.  
– А?  
– Надоело ждать, – пояснил Уцуро. – И шея затекла.  
Говорил он недовольно, но в глазах блестела насмешка.  
– Я…  
– Ты такой нерешительный, Умибозу-сан. После прошлого раза я ожидал большего напора.  
Он глумливо приподнял брови. Умибозу захотелось сквозь землю провалиться.  
– Я просто…  
– Да, да, – снисходительно кивнул Уцуро. – давай пропустим эту часть и перейдём к более интересным вещам.  
Он был слишком самоуверен, как обычно. Умибозу оттолкнулся от пола и выпрямился, посмотрел на Уцуро сверху вниз.  
– Я перепутал комнаты спьяну, – сказал он сухо. – Извини, что побеспокоил.  
Сохраняя достоинство, он покинул спальню и твёрдым шагом направился в ванную. Даже не стал запирать дверь – как хозяин в своём доме он мог дрочить, не стесняясь гостей.  
Умывшись и вернувшись на диван, Умибозу мрачно уставился в потолок. Было слишком самонадеянно обещать Кагуре, Гинтоки и остальным, что справится. Он не справлялся, он совершенно не справлялся. Так продолжаться не могло, тюремщика, который дрочит на заключённого, нужно уволить к чертям. Такая работа ему не подходила, нужно отказаться от неё пока не поздно.  
Он перевернулся на живот и начал мысленно составлять письмо на Землю:  
«Гинтоки, не знаю, чем ты занимаешься и с кем, но если будешь подавать плохой пример Кагуре-чан, я оторву твою грязную палку и засуну в твою не менее грязную дырку.  
PS: Кто такой Тоши?  
PPS: Кстати, я больше не могу присматривать за Уцуро. Я должен удалиться в самую отдалённую точку галактики и обдумать тот факт, что у меня встаёт на бессмертную злобную тварь, которая хочет уничтожить Землю.»  
Умибозу застонал сквозь зубы. Да что же с ним творится?! После смерти Коки он всегда отказывал женщинам, однажды даже вышвырнул из своей кровати саму Ксюну, королеву воинов Астарха. А с мужиками у него если что и было, то по молодости – ничего особенного, нормальная реакция здорового организма на адреналин. Но в сегодняшней реакции ничего нормального не было.  
«Лысый идиот», выругал себя Умибозу. Но даже самое обидное прозвище не помогло прочистить мозги. Наоборот, сразу вспомнилось, какие роскошные волосы у Уцуро – здоровые, блестящие и мягкие. Наверное, их приятно пропускать сквозь пальцы…  
Умибозу зарычал и ударил кулаком по подушке. В диване что-то жалобно всхлипнуло, и он медленно завалился набок, как подстреленное животное. Современную мебель делали для каких-то хлюпиков.

Наутро, едва рассвело, Умибозу с грохотом распахнул дверь в спальню и гаркнул:  
– С добрым утром!  
Он тоже умел быть вежливым.  
Уцуро тут же открыл глаза и посмотрел вопросительно. Он совсем не выглядел сонным, может быть, ему не нужно было спать, может быть, и Кока только притворялась спящей, чтобы не казаться монстром. Умибозу отбросил эти мысли, как несущественные.  
– Спарринг, – объявил он. – Прямо сейчас.  
– Ну наконец-то, – сказал Уцуро и отбросил одеяло.  
Как и ожидалось, он спал голышом.  
Наскоро позавтракав, они отправились в горы, где Умибозу до сих пор тренировался в одиночестве.  
– Неплохое место, – сказал Уцуро, оглядываясь.  
– Сто метров над землёй, ровная поверхность, – Умибозу сбросил рюкзак и потянулся. – Нас никто не увидит, и мы никому не навредим.  
Уцуро продолжил оглядываться, хотя смотреть здесь было не на что – скалы да скалы.  
– И почему вдруг такое неожиданное решение?  
Умибозу пожал плечами.  
– Мне надоело тренироваться в одиночку. Легко потерять навык.  
– Значит, это просто тренировка?  
– Сказал же, спарринг. Главное условие: мы не пытаемся убить друг друга.  
– Скучно.  
Умибозу едва успел отбить удар, когда Уцуро вдруг оказался прямо перед ним. Меч и зонт сшиблись и со скрежетом заскользили друг по другу.  
– Но веселее, чем сидеть дома, а? – спросил Умибозу.  
Уцуро только усмехнулся и сильнее надавил на меч, Умибозу пришлось напрячься, чтобы удержаться на месте, не шагнув назад. Ухмылка Уцуро стала шире. «Рано радуешься, ублюдок ты самовлюблённый», подумал Умибозу и от души пнул его в колено. Уцуро отпрыгнул, и Умибозу тут же атаковал: пригнулся, пропуская меч над головой, ударил зонтом, но сразу понял, что промахнулся. Зонт запутался в плаще, сам Уцуро отпрыгнул, а Умибозу, не удержавшись, по инерции качнулся вперёд. В последний момент успел бросить зонт и вскинуть руку, прикрывая голову, протез защитил, но удар был такой силы, что Умибозу полетел на землю, кувыркнулся через плечо и выпрямился спиной к скале.  
Уцуро сбросил плащ, оставшись в облегающей безрукавке, и перехватил меч обеими руками. На его обнажённых предплечьях вздулись мускулы, верхняя губа слегка приподнялась, обнажая зубы. Он был воплощением Смерти – беспощадный, неотвратимый и отлично сложённый. Многие женщины отдались бы такой смерти с восторгом. И не только женщины – член Умибозу тоже пришёл в чрезвычайно возбуждение.  
– Ну и какого чёрта? – тихо спросил его Умибозу.  
Инстинкт размножения был у ято в крови. Все они, жалкие остатки некогда великой расы, существовали по принципу: живи весело, убей как можно больше врагов и умри во цвете лет, оставив потомство. Умибозу немало покоптил небо, прожил долгую по меркам ято и нескучную жизнь, и у него были дети, но всё же умирать он не хотел. Как и у всех ято в минуту смертельной опасности его инстинкты брали верх, заглушая голос разума возбуждением. Но сейчас ему ничего не грозило, а член всё равно стоял по стойке смирно.  
– Завязывай, – пробормотал Умибозу, – сегодня никто не умрёт.  
Уцуро мотнул головой, отбрасывая волосы назад – дурной орган отреагировал с таким воодушевлением, что пришлось накрыть его ладонью и стиснуть сквозь одежду. Оставалось надеяться, что у Коки там, в Раю, есть дела поважнее, чем приглядывать за своим глупым мужем.  
До сих пор с Умибозу такое случалось только раз – во время их долгого боя с Хосеном. Тогда он отпросился в туалет и подрочил, воображая, как вернётся домой, и как они с Кокой будут делать детей. Но Кока давно умерла, в их доме сейчас жил Уцуро, и делать с ним детей было совершенно невозможно.  
Член запульсировал под рукой, демонстрируя, что готов попытаться. Вот чёрт!  
– Умибозу-сан, – позвал Уцуро, – сделай что-нибудь, чтобы не умереть, я не хочу нарушать обещание.  
Свирепо улыбаясь, он поднял меч на уровень плеча и перенёс вес на правую ногу, намереваясь атаковать. Умибозу вжался спиной в камень. Уцуро шагнул вперёд. Умибозу вскинул руки и выстрелил ему в лицо из отверстий под ладонями.  
Гору тряхнуло, эхо заметалось по сторонам, многократно повторяя грохот выстрела, площадку заволокло дымом.  
– А теперь смотри, – сказал себе Умибозу. – Смотри и помни, с кем имеешь дело.  
Что-то шевелилось там, впереди. Сквозь редеющий дым было видно, как Уцуро ворочается на земле, поднимается и садится, опираясь на руки.  
– Грязно играешь, – сказал он невнятно. – Мы ведь договаривались, что не будем пытаться убить друг друга.  
– Тебя этим не убьёшь, – сухо сказал Умибозу.  
Уцуро тихо засмеялся и поднял голову.  
– Даже возразить нечего.  
Всё лицо у него было в крови, кровь стекала по щекам и капала с подбородка, но ран уже не осталось. На глазах у Умибозу затянулась последняя, в щеке, мясо сошлось слой за слоем, словно опытный хирург накладывал шов, только раз в сто быстрее, чем в реальности. За какие-то секунды кожа стала гладкой, без единой царапины.  
От такого зрелища содрогнулся бы и закалённый в боях боец, что уж говорить о самом нежном мужском органе: член сник и постарался стать как можно меньше и незаметнее.  
Уцуро встал, подобрал меч, потом поддел зонт носком сапога и швырнул Умибозу.  
– Продолжим. 

С этого дня они устраивали спарринг по несколько раз в неделю, и Умибозу выматывался так, что, возвращаясь домой, мог думать только о еде и отдыхе. Смущающие желания его больше не посещали.  
Кроме того, ему действительно нравилось сражаться с Уцуро. Умибозу давно не получал такого наслаждения от боя – в кои-то веки противник не уступал ему в силе, и каждый раз нужно было выкладываться по полной, не сдерживаясь, отпустив инстинкты ято на волю. Ликование, которое он испытывал, было в чём-то сродни счастью.  
Время на Ракуё двигалось скачками: одинаково-дождливые дни сменяли друг друга, сливаясь в унылое марево, но стоило посмотреть на календарь, как оказывалось, что прошла неделя, месяц, год. Поэтому Умибозу не смотрел. Его не волновала смена дня и ночи, ноября и декабря, осени и зимы. Изменения он ощутил лишь однажды – когда на Ракуё вдруг выпал снег.  
Умибозу сидел за столом, ковыряясь в протезе, когда Уцуро вдруг позвал:  
– Умибозу-сан, иди-ка сюда!  
Такое случалось редко, и он поспешил на задний двор с лёгким беспокойством.  
Уцуро стоял под высохшей яблоней, задрав голову к небу. Тонкий чёрный ствол выделялся на фоне серых стен так же, как Уцуро в своём чёрном плаще выделялся на фоне унылой действительности – словно был нарисован маркером.  
– Смотри, – он вытянул руку ладонью вверх, – снег идёт.  
Действительно, с серого, затянутого тучами неба срывались редкие белые хлопья. Они опускались рваными движениями, мотались в потоках воздуха, уродливые и нелепые, неуместные на этой дождливой планете. Умибозу поймал одну снежинку на ладонь, недоверчиво её разглядывая – он уже и не помнил, когда здесь в последний раз выпадал снег. Он так и сказал:  
– Не помню, чтобы здесь выпадал снег. Возможно, это с какого-то корабля выкинули использованную туалетную бумагу.  
Уцуро смотрел вверх и, кажется, ничего вокруг не замечал.  
– Кто бы мог подумать, что ты так любишь снег.  
– Снег любят дети, – невпопад ответил Уцуро. В его голосе не было ни радости, ни умиления, одна сухая констатация факта. – У тебя же есть дети, ты должен знать.  
Умибозу не знал. Быть может, на Ракуё и раньше выпадал снег, быть может, Камуи с Кагурой радовались ему, бегали и ловили снежинки – Умибозу слишком редко бывал дома, чтобы увидеть это.  
– Тебе-то откуда знать, – огрызнулся он, злясь не столько на Уцуро, сколько на себя.  
– У одной моей личности был большой опыт в общении с детьми, а мне достались все его воспоминания.  
– Ты про учителя Гинтоки?  
Уцуро впервые отвёл взгляд от неба, чтобы посмотреть на Умибозу.  
– А ты в курсе этой истории?  
– Муцу что-то рассказывала, я всё прослушал. Вроде бы тебе ненадолго удалось стать нормальным человеком, но ты всё испортил.  
Уцуро смотрел в небо, не моргая, снежинки падали ему на ресницы и волосы, ложились на плечи, собирались у ног.  
– Ёшида Шоё был аномалией, чем-то новым после пяти столетий тьмы, – сказал он медленно. – Смотреть на мир его глазами было интересно, но всё закончилось, как закончилось, он не смог ничего изменить, тьма пришла за ним, как приходила всегда. Я признал провал и уничтожил его. Следовало бы уничтожить и побочные продукты эксперимента, но теперь уже поздно сожалеть.  
«Побочные…» Он говорил о Гинтоки и его друзьях, о детях, которым сломал жизнь, как о расходном материале. Умибозу затрясло от злости, затвор на протезе щёлкнул сам собой, ладонь отъехала, обнажая дуло, но он сумел сдержаться – силой было ничего не решить.  
– Ты аниме пересмотрел? – спросил он насмешливо. – Кто тебе сказал, что разговоры про тьму с большой буквы звучат пафосно? Послушай старика, у которого больше жизненного опыта: если всё вокруг провоняло дерьмом, значит, ты сам забыл подтереться. Уничтожив Ёшиду Шоё, ты просрал единственный шанс на нормальную жизнь и даже не заметил.  
– Меня это должно задеть? – спокойно спросил Уцуро. – Слова того, кто не смог спасти жену, потерял детей, даже руки не уберёг? Уж ты-то знаешь об ошибках всё, Умибозу-сан.  
Он знал, куда бить, и бил без жалости. У Умибозу на секунду перехватило горло, но тут же отпустило: по сравнению с тем, как он корил сам себя каждый чёртов день, чужие слова были не более чем булавочным уколом.  
– Мне хотя бы было что терять, – сказал он сдавленно.  
Уцуро смотрел, не мигая. Он не способен был понять, не человек, не демон – просто пустая оболочка. Умибозу покачал головой и вернулся в дом, оставив его стоять под снегом среди мёртвых деревьев.

Снегопад сменился ледяным дождём, и ходить в горы стало опасно – камни покрылись ледяной коркой, драться на которой стал бы только самоубийца. Выходить на улицу лишний раз не хотелось, а в доме было так холодно, что дыхание вырывалось изо рта паром.  
Уцуро не грозило замёрзнуть насмерть, но ублюдок слишком ценил свой комфорт, и уже через день дрессированные гопники притащили из магазина котацу. Разумеется, поставили его в спальне.  
– Ты живёшь в моём доме, значит, котацу должен стоять в общей комнате.  
– Но я купил его на свои деньги, поэтому он будет стоять в моей спальне.  
– Это моя спальня!  
– Уже нет.  
Умибозу заскрипел зубами.  
– Зачем тебе котацу, ты же бессмертный?  
– Бессмертный, но не бесчувственный. Я ощущаю и жару и холод.  
– Ага, значит, ты почувствуешь, если я сломаю тебе руку?  
– Попытайся.  
Разумеется, никто из них не собирался драться – они сидели под котацу, грелись и по-стариковски переругивались. «Мы ведь и есть два старика», подумал Умибозу с непонятным ему самому умиротворением.  
– Какое сейчас число? – спросил он, прихлёбывая горячий чай  
– Пятнадцатое декабря.  
Умибозу устроил голову на скрещённых руках, рассеянно прислушиваясь к доносящемуся из общей комнаты голосу диктора. Та что-то вещала про холодный фронт.  
– До Нового года всего ничего.  
Уцуро методично очищал мандарин.  
– Собираешься праздновать?  
– Кагура-чан и остальные наверняка будут праздновать, может быть, и Камуи прилетит… Эх, хотел бы я навестить их с мешком подарков.  
– Так за чем же дело стало? Я даже могу составить тебе компанию.  
– И не надейся. Стоит тебе оказаться на Земле, как ты накачаешься альтаной, и два месяца моей жизни уйдут вникуда. Так что буду я в новогоднюю ночь торчать тут с тобой, и слушать поздравление главы галактического Конгресса.  
– Ужасно.  
– Хуже не бывает. Дай-ка мандарин.  
Мирное сосуществование долго не продлилось. Дождь хлестал по окнам, покрывая стёкла тонкой ледяной коркой, и Умибозу с Уцуро постепенно зверели, как два волка, запертые в одной клетке: они сталкивались локтями на кухне, обменивались вызывающими взглядами во время обеда, спорили из-за того, какую передачу смотреть. Пар стравить было некуда, и Умибозу снова стали посещать странные невнятные сны, после которых приходилось надолго уединяться в ванной. Он даже хотел выставить Уцуро жить в гостинице, но передумал. Это бы ничего не изменило: дом, планета, вся вселенная – мир был слишком тесен для них двоих.  
Холодный фронт отступил через неделю, южный циклон вынес его на пинках, и Умибозу вздохнул с облегчением. Едва растаял лёд, он распахнул двери в спальню и скомандовал:  
– Подъём! Время для спарринга.  
Уцуро тут же откинул одеяло, но Умибозу был готов и успел отвести взгляд.

Теперь они устраивали тренировки каждый день – Умибозу сам это предложил, хотя и ему и протезам требовалась передышка. Так у него не оставалось сил на дурацкие фантазии. Всё, о чём он мог думать, приползая домой после почти-смертельного-спарринга, это о допущенных в бою ошибках, о выборе новой тактики и ещё – о том, кто же из них сильнее. Уцуро чаще получал смертельные ранения, не в последнюю очередь потому, что совсем не заботился о защите. Будь он смертным, давно бы сдох… или научился бы действовать осторожнее. Умибозу даже иногда жалел, что Уцуро не ято – каким восхитительным противником он бы мог тогда стать. Противником, который не играет в поддавки.  
– Ну и какого чёрта? – спросил он, сбив Уцуро с ног и усевшись на нём верхом. – Ты сегодня совсем не настроен на драку, только время моё тратишь.  
Уцуро ответил странным взглядом.  
– Возможно, мне надоело.  
– Надоело? Драться?  
Уцуро пожал плечами.  
– Сражаться с достойным противником и ни о чём не думать, это так хорошо, что почти похоже на жизнь. Но… есть ведь и другие способы развлечься.  
Наверняка он имел в виду что-то невинное… наверняка, но член Умибозу всё понял по-своему и заинтересовано приподнял голову.  
– Развлечься, – повторил Умибозу сипло. – Ты имеешь в виду драку.  
Уцуро многозначительно улыбнулся.  
– Не совсем.  
Плохо. Очень плохо. Умибозу совершенно не волновали пошлые намёки, но тот парень в штанах мигом развил такую активность, что хоть руками его держи. Верно говорят, что у мужчины две головы, и думает он ими попеременно.  
– Я человек простой, – сказала верхняя голова, – я всего лишь хочу надрать тебе зад.  
– Я не против, – мигом отреагировал Уцуро.  
Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт, нужно лучше подбирать слова.  
– Тебя просто никогда не нагибали, – это кто сейчас сказал?!  
Уцуро плотоядно улыбнулся.  
– Можешь стать первым.  
Умибозу даже порадовался, что вся кровь прилила к нижней голове, и он физически не мог покраснеть.  
– Я про драку, – уточнил он на всякий случай.  
– А я нет, – тоже уточнил Уцуро.  
Нижняя часть Умибозу отреагировала так бурно, что ещё немного и это стало бы видно через одежду. Умибозу решил, что иногда мужчина имеет право… совершить стратегическое отступление.  
– Тогда не интересуюсь, – сказал он сквозь зубы и попытался подняться на ноги, но Уцуро схватил его за локоть.  
– Хочешь сбежать?  
«Ещё как», подумал Умибозу, сверля его мрачным взглядом. Уцуро вздохнул.  
– Никогда не приходилось говорить это самому, но если ты не желаешь понимать намёки… Умибозу-сан, давай займёмся сексом.  
Умибозу не знал, как на это реагировать, действительно не знал. Обе его головы сейчас ничего не соображали, и возможно, всё кончилось бы очень плохо, но – слава всем богам – у него ещё оставался инстинкт самосохранения.  
– Не хочу, – выдавил Умибозу сквозь зубы и снова попытался встать.  
Уцуро положил ладонь ему на бедро, скользнув к паху.  
– А это что?  
– Ничего.  
– Не наговаривай на себя.  
Умибозу сбросил его руку и встал.  
– Если не собираешься драться, проваливай, буду тренироваться один.  
Уцуро разглядывал его с нескрываемым весельем и, чёрт, когда он вот так лежал на спине, с виду беззащитный и на всё согласный... Умибозу поспешил отвернуться, даже зажмурился, и пропустил удар по ногам.  
Уцуро подсёк его под колени, опрокинул и навалился сверху, пережав горло локтем.  
– Хочешь, чтобы тебя упрашивали? – он наклонился так низко, что волосы свесились, коснувшись лица Умибозу, лёгкие и мягкие. – Боюсь, у меня нет в этом опыта.  
Какой же он был красивый… и сильный… и опасный. Всё равно, что обниматься с саблезубым каракасом – тот тоже вылизывал добычу, прежде чем сожрать. Член стоял так, что им можно было разбивать камни, но Умибозу каким-то чудом удалось включить верхнюю голову.  
– Постоянно приходится это говорить, – сказал он сквозь зубы: – отвали.  
Уцуро моргнул и отодвинулся.  
Умибозу, конечно, приврал: обычно к нему приставали женщины, и он им не грубил, только рассказывал о жене или об импотенции. Даже Ксюну, которая влезла к нему в окно, он выставил вежливо, под «ты слишком хороша для старого лузера, вроде меня» соусом. Но Уцуро был мужиком и злодеем – с ним можно было не церемониться. Да и на рассказ про импотенцию он бы не купился – не сейчас, когда член Умибозу натягивал штаны так, что ткань трещала.  
– Почему? – спросил Уцуро.  
– Я не по мужикам.  
Уцуро многозначительно посмотрел на его пах.  
– Не обращай внимания, мы с ним не сходимся во мнениях.  
Уцуро смотрел задумчиво, без улыбки, словно пытался решить сложную задачу. Умибозу тоже решал важные вопросы – как снова не переключиться на нижнюю голову, например  
– Как ты думаешь, почему я выбрал Ракуё? – вдруг спросил Уцуро. – Я мог поселиться на любой планете, но выбрал эту только из-за тебя. В самую первую нашу встречу, я подумал, что, возможно, ты – тот единственный во всём мире, кому под силу убить меня. И я в тебе не ошибся, ты дал мне высшее наслаждение, какого я никогда не испытывал. Это было так, – он на секунду прикрыл глаза, – хорошо. И пусть мне уже не умереть от твоей руки, но есть и другие способы доставить удовольствие друг другу. – Он коротко усмехнулся. – Ведь мы оба этого хотим.  
Наверное, он думал, что делает соблазнительное предложение. Наверное, так оно и было – для всех, кроме Умибозу. Зря Уцуро упомянул их первый бой – Умибозу сразу же вспомнил всё, словно это случилось вчера. Вспомнил свой ужас и отчаянное желание защитить семью, вспомнил адскую боль в разрубленном теле, вспомнил существо, соткавшееся за его спиной – непобедимое, бессмертное и отвратительное. Это подействовало лучше ведра ледяной воды – вторая голова поникла, и Умибозу снова стал цельным – пусть лысым, пусть идиотом, но не самоубийцей.  
– Отказываюсь, – сказал он спокойно. – Я не трахаюсь с монстрами.  
Уцуро перестал улыбаться.  
– Твоя жена…  
Умибозу пнул его и сбросил с себя.  
– Не упоминай её! Она была не такой как ты.  
– Точно такой же, – отрезал Уцуро.  
Он вскочил на ноги. Умибозу тоже поднялся, сжимая кулаки, но Уцуро не собирался драться.  
– Она была таким же монстром – бессмертной, изнывающей от скуки, мечтающей умереть, – он словно выплёвывал каждое слово. Умибозу ещё не видел его настолько разозлённым. – Ей просто повезло. Повезло, что никто на той планете не боялся её, не называл демоном и не пытался убить. Её не сжигали, не насаживали на кол, не топили и не разрубали на куски. Её не посадили в темницу на века, и ей не пришлось раз за разом умирать от голода, воскресать и умирать снова.  
Умибозу с трудом сглотнул.  
– Она…  
– Мне даже жаль эту бедную женщину, – перебил Уцуро. – Её единственной возможностью сбежать от бессмертия был ты.  
– Заткнись.  
– На этой мёртвой планете она медленно умирала, каждый день, понемногу… в одиночестве. До какой же степени отчаяния нужно дойти, чтобы выбрать такую смерть.  
Умибозу хотел вскинуть руку и выстрелить в него, просто чтобы заткнулся, но протез вдруг показался неподъёмно тяжёлым. Уцуро подобрал меч, взял сложенный в стороне плащ и накинул на плечи.  
– Этот способ не для меня. Я возвращаюсь на Землю.  
Умибозу не стал его останавливать. Он добрёл до своего рюкзака, достал флягу с водой и долго жадно пил – до тех пор, пока эхо не перестало повторять затихающий звук шагов. Тогда Умибозу сел на камень, обхватил голову руками и зажмурился.  
У него не было никакого желания останавливать Уцуро, пусть бы тот катился на все четыре стороны. Если бы Умибозу сейчас столкнулся с ним, то попытался бы убить всерьёз, а значит, скорее всего, сам бы погиб. Не то чтобы его это пугало, но даже просто видеть Уцуро сейчас не хотелось.  
Посидев так с полчаса, он достаточно пришёл в себя, чтобы вернуться к тренировке. В одиночку было даже лучше – разум очистился, исчезли все лишние эмоции, и Умибозу оставался спокоен, даже когда пошёл дождь. Он продолжил тренироваться, пока не стемнело, и лишь тогда спустился в город.  
Мокрый и озябший он вошёл в дом, мечтая о горячей еде, тишине и сладком сне в собственной спальне, да так и замер на пороге.  
Работал телевизор, был включён верхний свет, Уцуро валялся на диване с ноутбуком, словно так и надо. К счастью, Умибозу вымотался до предела, и вспыхнувшая ярость вылилась только в вялое:  
– Ты всё ещё здесь?  
– Прочитал твою почту и передумал, – невозмутимо отозвался Уцуро. – Чайник только что закипел.  
Умибозу разулся, стащил мокрую верхнюю одежду и прошлёпал на кухню. Постоял, упираясь кулаками в стол и считая от ста до одного – это не помогало. Тогда он пообещал себе, что выставит Уцуро сейчас же: в гостиницу или в ближайший бомжатник – всё равно. Это помогло. Более-менее успокоившись, он налил себе чая и вернулся в комнату.  
– Что за почта?  
Уцуро перекинул ему вскрытый конверт. Письмо было от Эрена.  
«Умибозу-сан, для Ренхо поступил заказ от правительства планеты Раффити, но мы сейчас не занимаемся наёмной работой, а ты жаловался на скуку».  
Умибозу быстро прочитал письмо: на Раффити свирепствовали кровожадные тигрокролы, и правительство взывало о помощи, обещая солидную награду за голову каждой твари.  
– А ты здесь при чём? – недовольно спросил Умибозу. Смотреть на Уцуро он всё ещё избегал. – Если я и возьмусь за дело, то тебя это не касается.  
– Я хочу поехать с тобой.  
– Исключено.  
– Вся награда тебе.  
– Даже не думай.  
– Тут есть и второе письмо.  
Уцуро кинул ещё один конверт. Умибозу взглянул на обратный адрес и не поверил глазам – письмо было от Камуи.  
«Приеду двадцать пятого декабря. Готовься к смерти».  
– Сын хочет навестить меня в Рождество, – всхлипнул Умибозу.  
– Уверен, мы все трое прекрасно проведём время, – кивнул Уцуро. – У меня хорошо получается ладить с детьми.  
Умибозу похолодел. Камуи… этот мелкий идиот как только увидит Уцуро, сразу захочет с ним сразиться, и ничем хорошим это не закончится.  
– Сегодня двадцать третье, – подлил Уцуро масла в огонь.  
Умибозу решительно скомкал письмо. Выбора не оставалось, он обязан был защитить свою семью.  
– Мы отправляемся на Раффити. И ты едешь со мной.  
По крайней мере, последнее слово осталось за ним.

Умибозу почесал в затылке, разглядывая толпу охотников за головами. Раньше он справлялся с таким заданием в одиночку, а сейчас был всего лишь одним из многих – так и проходит слава.  
– Хей, Уми-сан!  
Умибозу оглянулся и увидел Мьярру, пробивавшуюся к нему через толпу. «Пробивавшуюся», это громко сказано – Мьярра просто шла, и все перед ней расступались. Зеленокожей охотнице за головами ещё и двадцати пяти не исполнилось, но на её счету уже числилось немало голов и головок.  
Головка Умибозу тоже отреагировала на её появление, но это было скорее вежливое любопытство, чем искренний интерес.  
– Давненько не виделись, а?  
Мьярра, обняла его и прижала к пышной груди. Поговаривали, что у неё бронелифичк с пуш-апом, но тех, кто рассказывал такое, больше никто не видел.  
– Давненько, – согласился Умибозу, пытаясь отодвинуться.  
Мьярра ухватила его под руку.  
– Болтали, что ты теперь с Харусамэ.  
– Ерунда. Разок поработал на них и всё.  
– Ещё говорят, что ты на пенсии.  
– Просто взял перерыв.  
– Но не устоял перед таким кушем, а? – Мьярра подмигнула и недвусмысленно прижалась грудью к его локтю. – Может, объединим усилия? Я новичок с низким хр, без вас я не выживу, наёмник-сан.  
– Эй, мы же не в РПГ!  
– Наша пати уже сформирована, – сказал Уцуро.  
Мьярра отпрыгнула, мигом развернувшись к нему, её рука дёрнулась к торчащей над плечом рукояти ятагана.  
– Привет, – сказал Уцуро, сложив зонт. – Не хотел вас пугать.  
Мьярра окинула его оценивающим взглядом.  
– Уми-сан, – она говорила с Умибозу, но продолжала разглядывать Уцуро, – это твой напарник?  
– Вроде того.  
– Он тоже ято?  
– Вроде того.  
Мьярра сориентировалась быстро.  
– Уверена, у нас троих получится отличная пати. Или афтерпати.  
– Не получится, – вздохнул Уцуро. – Умибозу-сан – импотент.  
– Эй!  
Мьярра хихикнула.  
– Он всем девушкам так говорит.  
– Это чистая правда, – заверил её Уцуро, – я сам проверял.  
Мьярра разинула рот. Посмотрела на Умибозу, потом на Уцуро, потом хлопнула себя по лбу.  
– Вот проклятье! Да что с вами такое, мужики?! – она добавила пару крепких выражений на родном языке. – Ладно, Уми-сан, как-нибудь увидимся.  
Умибозу ещё никогда не удавалось отделываться от женщин так просто.  
Не то чтобы его это обрадовало.  
– Услужил, – буркнул он недовольно, – теперь все начнут болтать. И раскрой зонт, солнце же палит.  
Чтобы не привлекать внимания, Уцуро оделся как ято, даже косу заплёл. Умибозу вручил ему свой старый зонт и велел не выделяться, но с тем же успехом можно было просить больной кишечник не выпускать газы.  
– Как я понимаю, ситуация не радужная? – беззаботно спросил Уцуро.  
Умибозу цыкнул и снова посмотрел на договор найма, который только что подписал. Правители Раффити оказались настоящими жмотами: полную награду в тридцать пойнтов за голову тигрокрола получал только тот, кому удалось убить больше всего тварей, остальным приходилось довольствоваться жалким десятком пойнтов за голову.  
– Ничего, – Умибозу сложил бумагу и убрал за пазуху. – Так даже веселее.

Арендованный электромобиль довёз их до Раффианской равнины за два часа. Машина управлялась автопилотом, а Умибозу старательно делал вид, что дремлет – другого способа пережить два часа в ограниченном пространстве наедине с Уцуро он не придумал.  
Стоило посмотреть в его сторону, как в душе снова поднималась злость. Хуже того – в штанах тоже кое-что поднималось. «Ты тупица, – подумал Умибозу в адрес своей глупой нижней половины, – вспомни, с каким монстром имеешь дело». Не сработало – нижняя голова помнила только, что Уцуро спит голышом. Тогда Умибозу восстановил в памяти бой на Ракуё и то, как Уцуро поднялся за его спиной, собрав себя буквально из воздуха. Чудовищному воспоминанию полагалось сбить возбуждение, но тупая головка тут же припомнила, что помимо костей и мяса Уцуро тогда отрастил себе и довольно внушительный… Умибозу закусил щёку от огорчения и обозвал себя лысым извращенцем, но обидное прозвище не подействовало на нижнюю голову – ей ведь и полагалось быть лысой.  
Его борьбу со взбесившимся либидо прервал нарастающий шум.  
– Что это? – спросил Уцуро. – Землетрясение?  
Умибозу вздохнул с облегчением и остановил машину.  
– Приехали. Дальше пойдём пешком.  
Уцуро понятия не имел, куда идти, но выпрыгнул из машины первым и пошёл вперёд со своей обычной самоуверенностью. Умибозу мрачно плёлся следом.  
– Почему ты не надел плащ? Ято ходят в плащах.  
– От него несло рыбой.  
– Я же его постирал!  
Уцуро только хмыкнул вместо ответа. Наверняка он отказался от плаща специально, чтобы выставить напоказ плотно обтянутый штанами зад. Умибозу шагал за ним, стараясь не думать о булках и персиках… или о волейбольных мячах – ни о чём упругом и округлом. Мысленно дав себе оплеуху, он уставился Уцуро в затылок. Легче не стало: теперь перед ним покачивалась толстая золотистая коса, и в голову лезли мысли о том, как хорошо схватить Уцуро за эту чёртову косу… или наоборот распустить её, чтобы волосы рассыпались по подушке.  
«Какие подушки, идиот? На всю округу не найдёшь ничего, кроме голых скал». Воображение среагировало на ключевое слово и тут же нарисовало голого Уцуро. Умибозу мысленно прописал себе хук правой.  
– Слышу их, – Уцуро взбежал на груду камней и посмотрел вниз. – Вот так зрелище.  
Умибозу встал рядом. Зрелище действительно впечатляло: вся равнина была забита тигрокролами – серо-чёрная масса колыхалась, подобно морским волнам.  
– Это главное стадо, – пояснил он, складывая зонт. – Оно здесь, чтобы защитить главную самку – матку. Ни один наёмник в здравом уме сюда не полезет, уверен, что они сейчас истребляют мелкие стада, осаждающие деревни, но эта детская возня не для меня.  
Уцуро покосился на него с любопытством.  
– Главное стадо ментально связано с маткой. Нужно всего лишь убить её, и они все падут. Одним ударом убьём тысячу тварей и сорвём куш.  
Уцуро одобрительно кивнул.  
– Но где искать матку? – он помолчал. – В центре стада, не так ли?  
Умибозу ухмыльнулся и опустил защитные очки на глаза.  
– Так веселее.  
Он оттолкнулся от скалы и спрыгнул вниз.

Тигрокролы, почуяв опасность, разворачивались к нему, воздевая кверху рога, топот множества копыт был сравним с рокотом камнепада. Умибозу махнул зонтом, защищаясь, сшиб ближайшего крупного самца, тут же перепрыгнул на спину другому и проткнул ему голову. Тигрокрол завалился набок, Умибозу едва успел увернуться от копыт ещё одного, всадил в него зонт, схватил напавшую сзади самку за рога, поднатужился и свернул ей шею. Сразу несколько тигрокролов набросились на него, норовя затоптать, Уцуро спрыгнул на их спины, проткнул одного мечом, другого убил зонтом, а третьего просто перебросил через себя, используя инерцию, и тот, ревя, покатился под ноги сородичам.  
– Ты прав, – сказал Уцуро, – так веселее.  
Тигрокролы окружали их, медленно приближаясь. Огромные, метра четыре от холки до хвоста, на тигров они походили только окрасом. Помимо полосатой шкуры эти твари могли похвастать копытами, настолько мощными, что легко дробили камень, метровыми рогами, протыкавшими человека насквозь, и длинными передними зубами, раскалывавшими черепа как тухлые яйца. Хищные копытные машины смерти, и их здесь было не меньше тысячи.  
Уцуро подобрал оружие и встал рядом с Умибозу, но тот поспешил шагнуть в сторону, не желая стоять с ним плечом к плечу. Воображение тут же начало обдумывать более приятные позы, но Умибозу пресёк разврат на корню.  
– Разделимся. Так больше шансов добраться до матки.  
– Как я её узнаю?  
Умибозу вскинул зонт и выпустил очередь в подошедших слишком близко тигрокролов.  
– Не волнуйся, узнаешь.  
Если Уцуро что-то ответил, Умибозу этого уже не слышал, шагая навстречу рогам, клыкам и копытам. Тигрокролы двинулись на него сплошной зубастой стеной, Умибозу выстрелил, перепрыгнул через упавших и вломился в самую гущу стада. Адреналин выплеснулся в кровь, разнося по телу весёлую горячую злость, азарт боя подхватил, вытесняя лишние эмоции, желания, мысли, губы сами раздвинулись в свирепой ухмылке. Умибозу издал воинственный клич.  
Тигрокролы бросались на него со всех сторон, пытались затоптать, поднять на рога, проткнуть клыками, их было много и они были сильны – лучшего и желать нельзя. Он рубил, колол и стрелял, пригибался под рогами, запрыгивал на крупы, перекатывался по каменистой земле. Кровь брызгала в лицо, стекала по стёклам очков, зонт привычно оттягивал руку, и это было прекрасно. Умибозу чувствовал только жажду крови, думал только о том, как сподручнее ударить. Друзья, семья, дом – всё это осталось за пределами поля боя, а значит, не имело значения. Значение имели только враги, только сила, только бурлящая в крови ярость и смерть, что шла по пятам.  
Иногда краем глаза он видел своего соперника, сражавшегося в отдалении, и тогда в горле зарождался низкий звериный рык. Безмозглые звери, которых они сейчас истребляли, были всего лишь разогревом перед главным сражением. Каждый раз, когда Умибозу замечал промельк светлых волос, что-то тонко дёргало под ложечкой. Предвкушение щекотало нервы, заставляло торопиться, ломиться сквозь обезумевшее стадо вперёд – скорее, закончить жалкую разминку и наконец-то начать настоящий бой.  
Он не знал, сколько это длилось, просто вдруг тигрокролов впереди не осталось, и он выкатился на пустую площадку.  
Здесь возлежала главная самка. Гигантская, в три раза больше любого тигрокрола, она не могла двигаться, так и лежала, подогнув ноги, рыхлая, как перебродившее тесто. Умибозу поклонился ей в знак признательности за хорошую драку и занёс зонт. Матка не двигалась, только смотрела молча, и продолжала смотреть, даже когда он пронзил ей сердце.  
Что-то коснулось спины. Умибозу развернулся, запоздало ощутив вспышку боли, но тигрокрол уже повалился на бок, проткнутый мечом.  
– Значит, это и есть главная самка, – сказал Уцуро. – Ты прав, её трудно с кем-то перепутать.  
Тигрокролы с жалобным рёвом падали один за другим, словно им всем вдруг отключили питание. В каком-то смысле так и было, матка управляла стадом ментально, заставляя их защищать себя, как генерал – солдат.  
– Ты теперь богач, Умибозу-сан, – протянул Уцуро, оглядываясь. – Вряд ли кто-то побьет твой рекорд, значит, тебе должны выплатить около тридцати тысяч пойнтов. На что потратишь?  
Умибозу не отвечал, следя за каждым его движением: вот Уцуро подошёл к мёртвому тигрокролу, вот протянул руку к мечу… Дотронуться до рукояти он не успел – Умибозу сшиб его в прыжке, перекатился вместе с ним и подмял под себя. Успел увидеть удивлённый взгляд, схватил за косу, вынуждая откинуть голову, и поцеловал.

Это было именно так хорошо, как он и представлял, как он всегда хотел: вгрызться в мягкие губы, слизнуть с них кровь, выпить дыхание и сделать своим по праву сильного. Это было восхитительно… до тех пор, пока Уцуро не упёрся локтем ему в грудь и не отпихнул.  
– Умибозу-сан, что с тобой?  
Умибозу зарычал от разочарования и снова попытался поцеловать его, вернуть пьянящее чувство обладания. На шее Уцуро вздулись мышцы, но локоть не сдвинулся ни на волосок.  
– Что на тебя нашло?  
– Я победил! – рыкнул Умибозу.  
– А мы соревновались?  
Умибозу потряс головой. Боевое безумие постепенно слабело, и он впервые задумался о том, что делает – пытается изна…  
– Не важно, – сказал Уцуро.  
Положил ладонь ему на затылок, притянул к себе и поцеловал сам.  
Ловкий язык скользнул в рот, дразня, погладил нёбо, сплёлся с его языком, и это было так чертовски хорошо, что Умибозу пришлось приложить серьёзные усилия, чтобы отодвинуться.  
– Ну что ещё? – недовольно спросил Уцуро.  
– Ты… – Умибозу понимал, что это звучит глупо, но звериные инстинкты отступили, и он не мог не спросить: – Ты точно хочешь?  
Уцуро закатил глаза, а потом вдруг толкнул в плечо, спихнув с себя, перекатился вместе с ним и оказался сверху.  
– А сам ты как думаешь? – шепнул он, прижимаясь всем телом так тесно, что у Умибозу глаза на лоб полезли.  
Судя по тому, что он почувствовал – Уцуро хотел и уже давно. Впору было пошутить про «это твой меч упирается мне в пах, или ты просто рад меня видеть?», но тут Уцуро повёл бёдрами, и Умибозу резко стало не до шуток. Он ещё успел подумать: «Кока, пожалуйста, отвернись», после чего верхняя голова с облегчением отключилась, и думать стало нечем.  
Больше не пытаясь понять, что творит, он вскинул руки и притянул Уцуро ближе к себе. Укусил за нижнюю губу, целуя агрессивно, без церемоний, Уцуро ответил, и их языки столкнулись в извечной борьбе. Это заводило, ещё как заводило – то, что Уцуро не пасовал перед ним, отвечал ударом на удар, не сдаваясь, а атакуя. Насколько разными они были абсолютно во всём, настолько одинаковыми оказались в этом месте и в этот момент. Обмениваясь поцелуями и укусами, сталкиваясь руками, они с одинаковым нетерпением выдёргивали пуговицы из петель, забираясь ладонями под одежду, чтобы коснуться разгорячённой кожи. Умибозу намотал косу Уцуро на кулак, как хотел весь этот чёртов день, мимоходом пожалел, что из-за протеза не может почувствовать всё по-настоящему, и грубо дёрнул. Уцуро недовольно зашипел, но всё же повернул голову, и Умибозу с наслаждением укусил его за шею. Вот это он уже мог почувствовать – солоноватый вкус кожи, дрожь, пробившую Уцуро, и его тихий, почти беззвучный стон. От такого можно было кончить, даже не дотрагиваясь до члена. Умибозу давно так не накрывало – как будто снова стал пятнадцатилетним и впервые обжимался с девчонкой. Ещё немного, и он бы позорно спустил в штаны, но Уцуро вдруг выпутался из его хватки и выпрямился.  
Многообещающе улыбаясь, он начал раздеваться, расстёгивая те пуговицы, которые ещё не выдернули с мясом. Явно красуясь, снял кафтан, потом рубашку, бросил за спину и не спеша облизал губы. Умибозу следил за движением языка и пропустил момент, когда Уцуро вдруг подцепил его очки, легко стащил и отправил куда-то к своей одежде – только и успел, что прикрыть глаза ладонью.  
Солнце немилосердно светило в лицо, волосы Уцуро сияли золотом, и смотреть на него было невыносимо. Умибозу схватил его за предплечье, сдёрнул с себя, поворачиваясь к солнцу спиной, и выдохнул с облегчением. Рядом возвышалась туша мёртвого тигрокрола, из которого всё ещё торчал меч, Умибозу толкнул Уцуро на мягкую шкуру, а сам начал расстёгивать пояс.  
– Ну хоть не на камнях, – начал Уцуро и умолк на полуслове, уставившись на пах Умибозу и машинально облизываясь.  
Вряд ли он сделал это специально, но воображение тут же подбросило несколько картинок, одна ярче другой. Член воодушевлённо задёргался, Умибозу заморгал, чувствуя, как уплывает сознание. Солнце светило слишком ярко, волосы Уцуро слишком ярко сияли, его кожа была слишком светлой, а соски – слишком розовыми. Всё это было слишком. Умибозу качнулся вперёд, опёрся о мохнатый, ещё тёплый бок тигрокрола и замер, тяжело дыша. Солнечный свет прожигал спину, зато лицо Уцуро оказалось в тени, и можно было смотреть, не моргая, наклоняясь всё ниже и ниже. Когда между ними почти не осталось воздуха, Уцуро шепнул:  
– Ну?  
И Умибозу сорвался.  
Он беспорядочно целовал Уцуро в губы, подбородок, шею, кусал за ключицы, нетерпеливо дёргал пояс штанов, до тех пор, пока не стащил их, высвободив горячий, твёрдый член. Уцуро глухо застонал, откидывая голову назад, и Умибозу подхватил его под ягодицы, устроился между разведёнными бёдрами, дрожа от нетерпения. Сейчас было не до полноценного секса: искать замену смазке, растягивать, осторожничать – Умибозу бы кончил раньше. Торопливо, сминая пальцами гладкую кожу, он тёрся пахом о пах Уцуро, словно и в самом деле трахал. Члены скользили друг по другу, и каждое прикосновение к нежной чувствительной коже, заставляло миллионы искр вспыхивать под веками. Уцуро стонал в голос, вскидывал бёдра, отдаваясь так откровенно, что у Умибозу окончательно помутилось в голове. Он двигался в совершенно бешеном темпе, пот заливал глаза, зрение затянуло алой пеленой, словно в горячке боя. Возбуждение стало невыносимым. Умибозу навалился на Уцуро, вбивая его в землю, содрогаясь в бесконечном, болезненном оргазме, нащупал оба их пульсирующих члена, сжал в кулаке и моментально кончил.  
Прошла целая вечность, прежде чем он смог открыть глаза. А может быть, и меньше секунды, потому что Уцуро всё ещё лежал под ним, тяжело дыша и крупно вздрагивая. Его коса растрепалась, чёлка упала на лоб. С раскрасневшимися щеками и закрытыми глазами он казался настолько юным и невинным, если может быть невинным тот, кто минуту назад тёрся о твою промежность, что Умибозу вдруг захотелось поцеловать его – просто так, без причины. Но это было бы слишком сопливо и не в его характере, поэтому он сполз с Уцуро и тоже откинулся на тушу тигрокрола.  
Солнце тут же попыталось выжечь ему глаза, но сил двигаться пока не было, и он просто прикрыл лицо ладонью.  
Вот так, он сделал это. Теперь ему вовек не оправдаться перед Кокой, да и в зеркало смотреть будет сложновато. Он ведь не только фактически переспал с самым ужасным монстром во Вселенной, ему ещё и понравилось настолько, что он готов был повторить хоть сейчас.  
Уцуро рядом шумно выдохнул.  
– Не то чтобы я мечтал заняться сексом на туше дохлой инопланетной твари, но получилось неплохо.  
Как всегда собственный комфорт волновал его больше, чем вопросы морали.  
– Извращенец, – беззлобно фыркнул Умибозу.  
Жмурясь до слёз, он на ощупь нашёл очки и надел их. Уцуро, везунчик, спокойно смотрел в небо, заложив руки за голову.  
– Одна из моих личностей в самом деле была, скажем так, развратной.  
– Я думал, ты их всех убил.  
– Видимо, не полностью.  
– Значит, и от учителя Гинтоки что-то осталось?  
– Нет, – отрезал Уцуро. – Он был аномалией.  
После драки и секса тело приятно ломило, одежда и кожа пропахли кровью и спермой – идиллия. Если бы не солнце, Умибозу бы с удовольствием полежал здесь ещё.  
Он слишком расслабился, забыл, с кем имеет дело, и не успел отреагировать, когда Уцуро вдруг молниеносно перекатился, выхватил из туши тигрокрола меч и одним движением вогнал ему в живот.  
Горячая боль плеснула, словно кипяток, Умибозу захрипел, но успел вытянуть руку и схватить Уцуро за горло. Сжал пальцы из последних сил, чтобы хотя бы напоследок это проклятый преда…  
Умибозу остановился, прислушиваясь к себе. Боль стихла, как по волшебству, муть перед глазами рассеялась, и никакого дискомфорта, положенного умирающим, он не ощущал. Поспешно свернув Уцуро шею, он обеими руками схватился за рубашку и потянул вверх, обнажая залитый кровью живот.  
Ни раны, ни шрама, ни даже полоски новой розовой кожи.  
– Я так и думал, – сказал Уцуро. – Ты слишком любишь кусаться во время секса.  
Он привычным жестом вправил позвонки, ладонью зачесал чёлку назад и снова повалился на мягкий, нагретый солнцем бок тигрокрола. Умибозу потыкал себя пальцем в живот.  
– Я… теперь как ты?  
– Слишком мало крови. Но кто знает, что будет дальше, если ты не изменишь своим, – он сыто облизнулся, – привычкам.  
Умибозу насупился. До сих пор у него не было привычки кусаться, это Уцуро так на него действовал. Хотелось оставить на нём свою метку, даже зная, что следы исчезнут за секунду, хотелось сделать его своим… Раньше за ним таких нездоровых желаний не водилось.  
Умибозу почесал в затылке и решил, что подумает об этом завтра… или послезавтра – как-нибудь в другой раз.

***

На Ракуё они вернулись вечером двадцать девятого. Выбивание гонорара из правительства Раффити заняло время, потом пришлось устраивать вечеринку для наёмников, а потом оказалось, что Уцуро уже снял для них люкс в лучшем отеле столицы – на гонорар Умибозу, разумеется. «Ты должен тратить деньги на себя», так он сказал. Пока выходило, что Умибозу тратит деньги на всех, кроме себя, хотя заниматься сексом в ванне с гидромассажем ему понравилось.  
И вот наконец они вернулись домой. Умибозу немного опасался встречи с Камуи, но, к счастью, тот их не дождался. Только к двери была пришпилена записка:  
«Трус.  
PS: увидимся весной и тогда ты не отвертишься».  
– Почему весной? – не понял Умибозу.  
– Здесь ещё два письма. И одно адресовано мне.  
Уцуро тут же разорвал конверт, небрежно перекинув второе письмо Умибозу. Оно было от Кагуры.  
«С наступающим Новым годом, паппи! Жалко, что придётся праздновать без тебя, но это ничего, ты ведь можешь прислать подарки посылкой. Главное, не отправляй ничего скоропортящегося.  
У нас всё очень хорошо. Город ещё не отстроили, но к весне мы точно управимся. Нобу-кун особым указом разрешил однополые браки, так что весенних свадеб будет больше. Тама и Кинтоки тоже женятся, потому что Нобу-кун разрешил браки с киборгами. Это всё благодаря Тацуме, он хорошо влияет на Нобу-куна. Как говорит Гин-чан: «мы ему в***ли, а нужно было его в***ть». Все радуются жизни и готовятся к свадьбам, и я решила, что тоже хочу замуж. Правда, Тоши против и что-то мямлит про лоликон, но, думаю, уговорить Нобу-куна подписать ещё один указ не составит труда.  
PS: передавай привет Старпёру. И не забудь забрать посылку на космопочте. Мы с Зурой собрали для вас небольшой подарок: тёплые носки и пояса от ревматизма.  
Целую, Кагура.»  
Письмо треснуло и порвалось посередине, половинки остались в руках у Умибозу.  
– Кто такой Тоши, чтоб его?! И куда смотрит этот кучерявый дурень? И почему в письме моей дочери есть зацензуренные слова?!  
Он бросил обрывки письма на землю и топтал их, пока не успокоился. Только тут до него дошло, что Уцуро подозрительно молчалив.  
– А тебе что написа… – начал Умибозу и подавился словами.  
Уцуро аккуратно сворачивал письмо, и вид у него был такой, что рука сама потянулась к зонту.  
– Это от Оборо, – пока он говорил, температура на улице опустилась сразу на несколько градусов. – Просит прислать ещё крови, потому что предыдущую порцию они уже израсходовали. И там ещё что-то было про свадьбу, я не дочитал.  
– Ничего не понимаю. Разве этот парень не мёртв?  
Уцуро разглаживал сгибы с такой силой, что бумага рвалась клочьями, но, кажется, этого не замечал.  
– Я возвращаюсь на Землю, – сказал он безапелляционно. – И не пытайся меня остановить.  
«А тот учитель был не такой уж аномалией, да?», подумал Умибозу, но вслух ничего говорить не стал. С альтаной или без, а рисковать жизнью совсем не хотелось.  
– Я и не собирался тебя останавливать, – буркнул он вместо этого и наконец открыл дверь. – Я сам отправляюсь на Землю сейчас же. Если хочешь, можешь поехать со мной.  
– Собираешься устроить им новогодний сюрприз?  
– Ещё какой. Найду этого Тоши и оторву ему обе головы, чтобы неповадно было. Но сначала поговорю по душам с Гинтоки. Да и к новому сёгуну тоже стоит заскочить – объяснить, что нельзя идти на поводу у народных масс. – Умибозу стиснул кулаки. – Санта-Клаус ведь носит красное? Устрою им кровавый Новый год.  
Уцуро разглядывал его с интересом.  
– Уверен? Стоит мне вернуться на Землю, как я снова накачаюсь альтаной, и два месяца твоей жизни уйдут в никуда.  
Умибозу замялся. Он действительно так думал ещё недавно, но с тех пор кое-что изменилось.  
– Ничего, – сказал он, пряча улыбку. – Потом наверстаем.


End file.
